EightySix Days in Hell
by SlupinLove
Summary: James and Remus finds out that Sirius has been hiding his summer-depression, and come up with an interesting way to help him survive his summers. MWPP Era. Read & Review
1. Prolouge

**Hey Mate!**

_Hello Sirius. _

_I'll be frank. On a drunken dare, we read your diary. I was startled and alarmed when the next day, when all I thought I remembered was true. _

**Yeah Mate. You know you can always always ALWAYS come to me! My mum is more than happy to house your lazy arse! **

_Charming James. _

**Oh shut your trap, Remy. You are lucky I am allowing your pitiful history lessons into my charming "Hello Kitty Diary of Awesome". **

_He wanted to name it "Sirius is Sad and Needs a Kitty" _

**That was a brilliant title and you know it! You were just jealous you didn't think of it first. **

_Well.. Anyway. We decided after much debate that the "What Stays in the Common Room…" truth or dare would be our first story. _

_And away we go…_

**After the most brilliant and handsome, charming and intelligent- **_humble and meek_**- most brilliant James had sent his best mate off to the wonders of the Ravenclaw common room… Frank Longbottom made a fateful dare that would change their lives forever. **

_ Frank approached the group with mischief in his eyes. _

_ "Hey. James. Feel up for a dare?" He taunts, waggling his eyebrows in a way that made the two marauders wonder if there compadre should return as to not miss the excitement. _

**James, never one to back down shoots a quick "You know it!" back at Frank before waiting expectantly for the aforementioned dare to be presented. **

** "Spike. The. Punch." He deadpans, his voice the epitome of Siriusness. He pulls out a small vile of Zonko's undetectable alcoholic substitute. (A special prank, made to make the drink "drunk" without the illegality that would normally ensue.) **

_ James scoops up the precious merchandise, and rushes to the table. He quickly dumps the potion into the refreshments, and scoops three glasses before anyone can question what he is doing. He hands them out to his unsuspecting 'friends'. _

_ "Here. I saved you guys clean ones." He lies. _

** Having mastered the art of deceit in his first year, his friends fall into his carefully crafted plan. He only hoped that it was ENOUGH of the magic potion to get his far-to-tolerant friend's inhibitions lowered enough to drink another drink. **

_Long story short, it worked. The two friends of the scheming bastard were more drunk than the village alcoholic on a Friday night. They fumbled and tripped and spilled their darkest secrets. _

**"I kissed a girl!" Alice giggled. "AND I LIKED IT!" **

** "I think I might actually like Potter." Lily said quietly. **_Upon the stares she received; she proclaimed "GOTCHA! I'm not THAT drunk." _

**"I like boys." Remus muttered. **_Wow. James, really? This again... I thought we had this- _

**It was all true. Truer that the truest true. When secrets were flowing without prompting, James knew it was time to up the stakes. **

_"Truth. Or. Dare!" He proclaimed, strutting about the common room, with his shirt off. __Taunting the poor werewolf who didn't hardly know what he had said- whether it be true or not. The drunken victims circled up like obedient sheep, not even remembering who this evil child really was. _

**The game started slowly. A few lesbian kisses between the sexiest of the Gryffindor ladies for the enjoyment of the gentlemen. The normal- "So-and-so in the closet with blah-blah" "Who do you like?" "Date-Dump-Marry" "Strip for Blah-blah" "Give so-and-so a lap dance" quickly grew old in the eyes of their fearless leader. **

_Then, an inebriated Remus brought up the idea he can't bring himself to regret. _

_ "James. I dare you to read Sirius' diary." _

**To the credit of the totally, utterly, COMPLETELY wasted Moony, he did manage to wait until the group had dispersed mostly to their own dirty and despicable deeds. James, slightly tipsy himself agreed. Soon the pair was dumped into a world of hidden pain and misery. **

_Sirius... we don't have to tell you the rest. You were there, lived it, and wrote it. Hid it from all of us. We were blind. _

**Yeah, mate. That's all that happened. **

_In an odd way it was ironic. You weren't there, yet yours was the darkest secret shared. _

**Um.. alrighty then... **

_I never understood why you wanted to help a sickly werewolf like me before. I do now. _

**Siriusly Moons. SHUT UP. You're kind of a downer maaaaaaaan! **

_Are you stoned?_

**Anyways, Paddy. We have tons of stuff in store for you this summer! **

_Eighty-Six days worth! :D_

**Is that... and EMOTICON?**

_Good-bye, Jamie. Go snog Lily. _

**Will do! See you tomorrow Paddy. Don't let the witch get you down. It's Remy's day tomorrow. I am fairly certain he's got a nice long- dreadful- story in stock. **

_It's quite sad- _**That defeats the purpose! I thought you were smart!- **_BUT it has a happy ending. A really great ending. It's probably my favorite ending yet. _

**Oh dear. OH! We forgot Moons! **

_Ah yes, you're "Get out of Jail" card. _

**It's right here, pasted to the bottom of the page. It's a port-key. **

_Pass-word operated. "Hello, Kitty." is the pass. Use it sparingly though- It takes you straight to the Potters, and Ms. Potter isn't to let you leave- not even to pack. _

**Sorry Mate. It's for your own safety. See you on the morrow. **

_Bye, Padfoot. _

**THE FEARLESS PRONGS &**

_Yours, _

_Moony. _

A/N- I have some things planned for "cheer-up" notes, and stories... But any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I will try and update often! I am really excited about this one. I have taken a liking to it. Please review, it's a new style and any criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE) is appreciated.


	2. The Wolf's Bite

_Good Morn, Sirius._

_It's just me today. James was never part, nor does he know any of this story. As I have said before, it's not a particularly happy story; so feel free to stop at anytime. I assure you I will be in no way offended. It's taken me years to tell this story. __It's the story of my youth, and how I came to be what I am. How I was brought to being friends with you guys. How I became the person I am now._

_I had a really good first six years of life. I loved to read, and spent long days by the fireside devouring every book_ _my dad could get his hands on. On the weekends, however, we always took a trip to some sort of entertainment, a movie, or a carnival. Something of the sort. _

_It was this entertainment that first got me into trouble. _

_The Saint Patty's day festival was a favorite among the country children. The lights and people, the smells and_ _sounds were a commodity that only came round once a year. _ _I had spent the day strolling blithely through the fairgrounds, laughing with Mum and Dad, and riding far more rides than Dad's meager salary could possibly support._

_After a delicious dinner of bratwurst, I can even remembering looking up at the sky and commenting on how pretty the moon looked._ _It would be the last time I would even be able to see a full moon in human form._

_Mum got up to throw the trash out, and Dad was leading me for a finally whirl on the Ferris Wheel. I climbed onto the seat, a smile prominent on my face. _

_"Alright, son?" The operators face was bright. I nodded. It was good fun, staring over the twinkling lights, searching for friends I had made, and my parents in the land far below, then stretching up to the sky above and it's _ _glittering stars. _ _But when I was reaching the bottom, screams broke out around the fairground. _

_A disfigured, grotesque wolf stalked out of the forest. His teeth were bared and his eyes murderous. The raised cackles on his back rippled as a growl tore from deep inside him._

_"Mummy!" I whimpered quietly. It was the biggest mistake I'd ever make. His head swiveled and locked on my trolly. Rolling back on his haunches, he loaded himself for a mighty leap. _ _His paws caught the edge of the cart and it swung creakily in the night. I am sure people were still screaming, but I couldn't hear them. _

_His face, his hideous, disgusting, bloodthirsty face appeared over the edge. _ _He pulled himself inside and sank his teeth into my shoulder. I quickly passed out, mainly from fright. _

_The next morn, I woke up. It seemed like it was all a horrid nightmare- but when I shifted, pain shot up through my arm. It was heavily bandaged at the shoulder. My mum walked in and explained. _

_"Hey, Rem." Her smile was cautious and caring. _ _"How are you?" I just stared. I didn't talk hardly at all that year. I was afraid my voice would lead the awful wolf back to me. _

_My Mum had to tell me; what she was (a witch, she had kept it hidden),and what I was. _ _I was terrified, _

_Sirius, when I first came to Hogwarts. Terrified I would be 'foun__d-out' and terrified I would hurt someone. But I promised this story would come to be a happy one. _ _It did. I found you guys. The only friends my Mum and Dad couldn't 'take away' by refusing to let me out of the house. My BEST mates. _

_Summer's are hard for me too, of course, no where near as hard. I can sympathize I mean. It ISN'T easy. I know you can do it. With our help. Just like the transfigurations exam. :D _

_Miss you lots. _

_Remus. _

* * *

A/N- I'm still looking for ideas! I've got one (maybe two, thanks to capslock_nanao) I can write for happy-go-lucky Jamie. I need more!


	3. PickMeUp

**I'M BACK, BABY!**

_As am I. _

**Only because I am not "trustworthy" enough to write to MY mate alone. Sheesh. **

_James, there is no way I am trusting you to write ALONE. At the least, I have to supervise. _

**Oh come on. You are cramping my STYLE, mate. **

_Somewhere at a gay bar, there a guy decked out in "Areopostale" waiting to buy you and appletini. _

**You would know. **

_JAMES POTTER. At least when I use a- _**YOU ARE RUINING THE SUPRISE. **

**Now, my inmate of a mate, you may be asking yourself...**

"**What suprise is my ridiculous mate spoiling, oh powerful Jamie?" **

_Or, more sanely, "When you use a what, Remy?" _

**Well, fear not my good chap. I have to answers to ALL of your questions. **

_James, just tell him. _

**WE HAD A PICK-UP LINE CONTEST!**

_To clarify, whilest you had a detention on a Hogsmeade weekend, James and I put together a little contest to see who could get the most- _**you are going to ADORE this Sirius. Just picture little shy Remy stuttering through**_- Shut up, James. Anyhoo. We were seeing who could get the most phone numbers off of pick-up lines, and pick-up lines ALONE. _

**Oh Sirius, it was great! It took all of my power not to explode and tell you all about it all that very NIGHT! **

_So.. before we waste anymore time, lets proceed. _

**I get to start! WHOOPIE! **

**So little Remus enters Madame Rosemerta's and makes us PROUD. **

**His eyes smolder as he turns to the prettiest thing in the bar. His face is perfectly straight as he talks. **

"**I-I need a pensieve, b-because my head is filled with thoughts of you." He stutters a bit, but his adorableness shines through. The girl smiles sweetly. **

"_Look." She whispers, with a little giggle for appearances. "You are gayer than the maypole. But I see James Potter over there, so here's my number- she scrawls it on the napkin- you can call anytime, darling." She raises her voice at the end, fooling Jamie. _

**YOU LIAR. I CANNOT BELIEVE ALL THE GLOWING THINGS I WRO- **

_I stole James' pen. I figured I should move this along. Before I get stabbed. _

_So, James walks through the door of the bar (again, 'you have to make an entrance!') and slings his jacket across the stool. _

"_I'll have a butterbeer, Rosie." He winks like the sly-dog he is. He then turns to the second prettiest girl (myself having claimed Luann earlier) and says... _

"_You know, the sorting hat place me Gryffindor. I think that it is because, like Godric Gryffindor himself, I have a truly MAGNIFICENT sword. If you know what I mean." he winks. _

"_Jamie-boy... What have you been doing- _**THAT IS ENOUGH REM.**_- looking at Godric's "sword"." She laughed and strutted off. _

**Then ever kind Remus struts off to rub it in farther. 'OH! Jamie got rejected? Let's go snag ANOTHER hottie. Just to make him feel bad.' **

**So who does he go up to? That's right. THE BIRD THAT JUST REJECTED ME. **

"**Hey... Y-you know... I'm not an animagus... but s-sometimes I c-can be a r-r-real anim-mal." This time the stutters weren't nerves, just barely contained laughter. **

"**Okay." She says with a wink. "Call me!" The crazy bird writes her number on a scrap coupon that had expire and kisses lil' Remy on the cheek. OBVIOUSLY she knew Remus was gay to. **

**So Remy, what deal did you strike for her? **

_None, Jamie. I had never seen her before. I did call her though- just to explain... I felt bad. _

**What? You TOLD her you asked her out just on a dare? **

_And she really seemed interested in my "smokin' friend- he's not gay right?' but you REFUSED to talk on the phone. Nope, wizards chess was far too important. _

**Remy. I hate you. **

_I know. :3 _

_Shall we move on to your next "conquest"? _

_This time, Jamie had his mind set. Surely EVANS wouldn't resist the lure of a perfectly executed pick-up line! _

_He walked up an said..._

"_Hey Evans! You know what this is?" he gestures to his body, and manages to subtly emphasize his... privates. _

"_Microscopic?" Brigid, Lily's friend asks quickly. _

"_Nooo! It's a port-key" A silent DUH goes here. "One touch, and it can take you some where you ain't EVER been before." _

_James' day was cut short as he had to go back to the hospital ward. _

**Obviously Remus was conspiring against me the whole time. **

_Obviously. (Note- Sarcasm) _

**Well, anyway- By the time I got patched up (Day-um! That woman is drop dead gorgeous when she is anger. And even MORE dangerous..) you were out of detention, and there wasn't time to head back for round two. **

_That comes later. When Remus the Mighty proves his sex-appeal in a new and exciting environment. _

**Aka- a gay bar. I can't even remember how we pulled that off. **

_You have a horrible memory. Anyway, you are returning from a special beaters-only practice in a few minutes, so we must pack the "Hello Kitty Diary of Awesome" away before your surprise is ruined. _

**Bye Mate! See tomorrow! Peace-out, as the ghetto-muggles say!**

_No muggle says that. Unless they are on drugs. _

_Good-Bye, Padfoot. Stay strong! _

**Cough gay cough. **

_Cough captain obvious cough._

_

* * *

_

A/N- ahahaha! Flame away homo-haters. If you didn't get it from earlier chapters, yes. Remus is a wee bit gay. :3

What is the :3 face anyway?


	4. Mariette

_Bonjour, mon ami! (French for- 'Hey, Mate!')_

_Just me again, James is away at Quidditch. I thought another joyous story from my youth would be a nice little diddy for today. Hmm? _

_Last time on "The Secret Life of a British Werewolf" we watched as Remus John Lupin (The British Werewolf) was infected with the disease- lycanthrope. _

_However, this tragic event was not the most frightening time is the young Brits life. No, that came about 30 days later. The entire month had been a roller coaster for him. His mood was now entirely dependent on the phase of the moon, but finally came the day of his first real full moon._

_This day would change his perception on life entirely. _

_His mother and him spent the day preparing. Remus was in his room, pacing up and down, and trying to remember the relaxation techniques his mother had taught him. It was very difficult for the young six year old to control his spiraling emotions. _

_They walked down the ministry passage, receiving glares from the employees who were VERY aware of the reason many many scraggly witches and wizards were filing through their midst. _

_The halls got darker, damper, and danker. The silence grew to near painful levels. Every step we took seemed like a mile as we wound our way to "The Dangerous Animal Holding Chambers". I could have sworn that I heard vicious growls resonate from the depth of the vast building. Every window provided a glimpse of the cloudy sky was like a slap in the face. _

_The journey continued in much the same way, until a burly man stopped my mother. _

"_Number 7689?" My 'identification number'. _

"_Yes." My mothers voice was quiet and tearful. I clung tightly to her legs. _

"_It's no longer safe for you to continue. We house animals- he sneers at me -more dangerous that even these scrawny wolves." He yanked me roughly from my mother and strode quickly through the remainder of the halls. The growls I had heard were now clearer and more pronounced. _

_The most surprising thing, however, was the fact that it was growls. _

_It was laughter. _

_The people I would meet monthly for the next five years gave me hope each day things could change. We were a tight little group- but I am jumping ahead of myself. _

_The burly guard, the one that had dragged me down the hall, chucked my into my cage. That's right. CAGE. He slammed the door and sauntered off. I curled up near the back, and wished I were dead. _

"_Hello?" A bright voice called timidly into the darkness I protruded from myself like a veil. _

"_Hey, it's alright. It's not as bad as everyone says. You are new right? First moon by the looks..." I whimpered something like 'it's not?' _

"_Oh, sweet! Of course not! Think about it, your a smart boy. How many books on lycanthrope have you read that are written BY werewolves?" she laughs light-heartedly. _

"_Your bones do not simultaneously break the second the moon comes out. Granted a few bones are required to break, but its very fast and hardly painful at all once they had resealed. Once you get into form, the hardest part is getting CONTROL." Her hand had reached through the bars to hold my hand gently as I shook with fright. _

"_How do I get control?" I asked. _

"_You have to do all the exercises that they say to do. Meditation, yoga, ALL of it. You won't get control until far past Hogwarts. It's the final phase of the transformation. Maturing as a wolf is equally difficult at times." At the mention of time, I automatically tensed. What time was it? How long? _

"_DAVE! Time check!" She yelled down the hall. "He's usually pretty spot on to moonrise. It's a gift that has saved us all a bunch of worry." _

"_TEN!" Dave yells back. I don't hardly notice those minutes pass. Mariette, as I found out her name to be, peppered me with questions, and answered every single question of mine. She knew what I really need right then was distraction. _

_All the Lycans joked and laughed, but as the years passed I started to hear a forced tone to the laughter closer and closer to the full moon. It was all for the benefit of the child-wolves. The actual transformations themselves alone would be extremely doable. _

_Its the roller-coaster of a ride that it puts you on that set lycanthropes on edge. Mood and Moon Phase are synonyms. You go from to energy, to being so high-strung that you cannot sleep in a few short days, put your body to hell and back, and then after all that, almost none of the medi-witches will touch you. _

_Without those friends, to assure me and distract me, I surely wouldn't be here right now. I was that depressed. It's okay Sirius, we will help! _

_Hang in there. _

_It's worth it. _

_Remy _


	5. The Founders of Rome

_Hey Sirius!_

_By now, you should expect a lack of James on days I write. He doesn't know the stories._

_So, we've covered my infection and first moon... Hmm... What next? What other brilliant story would interest you? Well... I KNOW! _

_Its backtracking a bit- all the way to my birth actually. Back then, everythingin my family was good. My family had money, my mom smiled daily (or so dad said) and we were a happy... Foursome. _

_I've never told anyone, but for three days, I had a twin brother. _

_He had overtaken me in my mothers womb and gotten most of the nutrients. Never the less, we were born with extremely low birth-weights. My mum was tiny._

_I wasn't supposed to last the night. _ _My mum and dad named us right then._

_ They loved history, so they named us after the mythical founders of Rome. _ _The story goes that Remus and Romulus were left to die on a hill side (people were paranoid.. and it wasn't all that uncommon.) A female wolf (haha) raised them and the grew up to build a great city. (aka- Rome) _

_I was named Remus, who was killed by his brother- which at the time, it looked like I would be. My brother took the name Romulus._

_Somehow, over the long night, my situation improved greatly. My tiny body stabilized over the night, and I gained multiple grams through a sort of baby-IV. The opposite was true for Romulus._

_He was fading fast. _

_His skin was yellow and he was barely breathing. In three days he would lose two pounds ._

_On the third day, he died in my parents arms. _

_My mum would keep a box with his ashes- she never spread them. His three onesies and baby-booties as well as a few pictures would never leave their mahogany box, but often as a child, and especially when I got bit, I would find my mum looking at it. _

_To this day I feel it was "my fault" he passed on, even if I was only three days old. _ _Don't blame everything on yourself Sirius, it piles up. I've recently begun to forgive myself for Romulus... _

_It's not your fault your parents are rude, or your a Gryffindor. It just happens. _ _Don't get down, it will all be fine when you get back to school, promise._

_Remy :D_

_PS- Sorry I don't have more to write today... I can only write off of stories I was told, and no one like to talk about it. _

* * *

_A/N- Well.. that was strange. I beg of you again- IDEAS! Things you want to see. Just snippets. Basically.. _ _(Remus or James or both!) and (prompt). _ _It can be as simply as "summertime" or as complex as "riding a unicorn through Narnia as "The Final Countdown" plays epically in the backround. Oh and James is wearing a toupee. _


End file.
